Elliptical trainer is a recently emerging exercise fitness equipment, and generally refers to a variety of devices which can guide the left and right pedals to move along an elliptical trajectory or a trajectory in similar shape for the user to simulate leg movements such as walking, running, and stair climbing.
Most of the existing elliptical trainers have a fixed pedal trajectory. Although the user can change the movement load by adjusting resistance to the movement of the pedals, a fixed pedal trajectory usually means the form of leg movement of the user is immutable, which not only makes it impossible to choose the movement form according to the personal preference and choose the muscle parts that the user wants to exercise, but also makes the movement lack changes and be monotonous. Additionally, the movement resistance adjustment of the existing elliptical trainer is limited by the structure, leading to a limited adjustable resistance range and a poor user experience.
The above-mentioned information disclosed in the background is only intended to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that is not the prior art known to those skilled in the art.